


Find You

by DoubleJinx (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dork Jean Kirstein, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, POV Jean Kirstein, Possible Rating Change, Supernatural - Freeform, Unnecessary horse-jokes, Werewolf, Werewolf Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoubleJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt has a dark secret, and Jean Kirschtien is determined to find out what it is- but when Jean learns that his seemingly innocent friend is a werewolf, the idea of "be careful what you wish for" begins to take on a whole new meaning. Jean and his new friends are thrown headfirst into the land of the supernatural, dealing with spirits, demons, and other creatures while trying to save his best friend from transforming into a monster. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just me screaming.

None of this would've happened if I wasn't such an asshole.

Yeah, I know, call the presses- Jean Kirschtien has officially admitted to his biggest fault. You wouldn't want to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. 

It's true though. This whole shitstorm began with me having an argument with my mom, and it really wasn't her fault. 

The weather outside that day was shitty. I know, I should be a writer, but there really was no other way to describe it. The clouds were a dull, angry grey, making the world seem dark even though it couldn't have been past five o'clock. 

I was walking home from school- and the only reason I was that late was because of stupid Eren Jaeger being a jerk and putting us both into after-school detention. I knew my mom was going to be furious. 

That was an understatement for what she was when I got home.

The second I walked in the front door, dropping my heavy backpack to the side, she was there, her face bright red and her mouth drawn into an angry scowl.

"WHERE were you?!" She squawked, whacking the side of my shoulder with the wooden cooking spoon she held in her fist. 

"I had detention again, and the school wouldn't let me text you-"

"They would've let you call on the school phones! Do you know how worried I've been?!" 

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Jean! You're so much better than this! Why are you always getting in trouble-?!" 

"It's not my fault!" I finally shouted back. I could feel myself about to explode. My hands shook, even though I had them clenched into fists, and my breathing had become shallow. My therapist always told me that I needed to step away whenever I felt like this- to calm down before I made the situation worse.

"I'm going to take a walk." I muttered, turning right back around and stomping out the door.

She must've felt my anger, otherwise she would've told me to stop right there and go up to my room.

"Be back in an hour." Was all she said before slamming the door behind me.

There was a forest a few blocks away from my house. It was always quiet, and there was a trail I liked to walk along whenever I needed to cool down. 

This time, however, I ignored the trail. I marched through underbrush and veered off of the path to the left, kicking at sticks and plants in my way, cursing the school, Eren, the weather- Anything that was generally pissing me off. Then suddenly, I ran. I took off, though I didn't know what exactly I was trying to run away from. 

I might've ran for five minutes- maybe I ran for twenty. I didn't know. Finally I slowed down to a walk again, observing my surroundings. It was officially getting dark, and I had no clue where the hell I was. 

I was lost. 

"Fuck-" I hissed, turning around, then turning around again.

That was when I heard it. A low, growling noise from off to my left. I glanced over, then was shocked to see a pair of eyes, glowing in the darkness. The noise got louder as the creature continued to approach. 

A wolf. 

They were common here, but normally left people alone. At least, as long as they stayed on the path.

"Sh-shit-" I scrambled backwards, tripping over my own two feet and landing on my ass. 

I could see the wolf better now. Her fur was so blonde it was almost white, and seemed to light up the dark forest where she walked. I didn't know how I had missed her before. 

The she-wolf growled at me, slowly placing one paw in front of another, coming closer.

I was going to die. The realization that Jean Kirschtien was about to no longer exist hit me right in the gut, leaving me breathless. In that moment- I was afraid. I didn't want to die. In fact, I was terrified of dying. 

Maybe it was the fact that I was about to be eaten alive like a scared bunny was what made it a whole lot worse. 

"S-stay back-!" My voice quivered as my hands flew protectively in front of my face. The she-wolf didn't react. She stalked closer and closer, baring her fangs and snarling. 

From behind me, I could hear a chorus of howling. I vaguely wondered if that was the rest of her pack, asking her to save a bite or two for them. 

She was taking her time on purpose, as if to let me think about my own death and how much it was going to hurt. I couldn't move- I was frozen to the spot- and all I could do was watch her, helplessly. 

Suddenly there was a rustling from the woods behind me, then the muted thud of paws against the earth. Another one. I was dead for sure now.

The second wolf burst from the bushes, throwing himself over me and landing directly in front of the she-wolf. His fur was a dull black, but his muzzle was spotted dark brown. He barked at the she-wolf, growling and hovering protectively over me. 

Great. They were going to tear me apart together.

But that wasn't the case. The black wolf barked again, then suddenly yelped as the she-wolf lunged on top of him, forcing him onto his back and leaving his belly exposed. The black wolf whimpered, squirming under her. The she-wolf watched him struggle for a while, as if amused at his struggle, then very slowly and reluctantly got off of him. He stood back up, shaking off his coat and turning to face me. I could feel my heart rate pick up speed again. The she-wolf snapped at the heels of the black wolf, making him cry out, then took off in the opposite direction.

The black wolf watched her leave, then limped toward me, apparently in pain from her bite. 

I hadn't realized that I was crying until now. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, trailing down onto my shirt. The black wolf tilted his head to the side, like he was confused, then continued to come closer.

"H-hey-" I said, my throat tight. "-just make it quick, okay?" 

The black wolf padded over to me, acting almost... Friendly. He came closer until he was only inches away from me, then started licking the tears from my cheeks.

"Woah- hey-" I started laughing from the pure relief I felt right then. This wolf had just saved my life.

He started nudging my leg, so I stood up, uncertainly. 

"I don't know where the fuck you want me to go, buddy. I'm lost," I said. He started nudging me again, trying to make me walk forward, so I obeyed. He moved in front of me, leading the way, then glancing behind him every few seconds to make sure I was still following. 

A few minutes later, he stopped. I halted next to him. There was the path that I usually took to get back to my house. The wolf stared up at me, his large, dark brown eyes startlingly human. I squatted down next to him, bringing my hand out to pet his furry head-

Then he was gone. Before my hand even came within an inch, he bolted from the spot, disappearing from view within seconds. 

"Wait-!" I stared, longingly, after him. I don't know why I expected him to stick around, but I was sad that he was gone.

I trudged back down the path, then the few blocks back to my house. I opened up the front door, then was instantly met by my mother, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier." She said, holding me close and burying her head in my shoulder. I wasn't very tall, only 5'9", but she seemed so tiny compared to me. 

"Heh, mom it's okay- I'm sorry too. I should've called earlier." 

I hugged her back, sighing. Suddenly she stiffened, pulling back and wrinkling her nose.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She grimaced. "You smell like wet dog."

* * * 

I didn't go to school the next day.

I felt feverish and couldn't stop sneezing. I didn't have cute little sneezes either- they were the loud, dramatic kind that rang throughout the entire house. 

My mom scolded me for taking a walk without a jacket the previous night, but spoon-fed me chicken soup nonetheless. 

I had the whole day to think about that wolf. He'd acted so tame and gentle compared to the she-wolf, like he'd once been someone's pet or something. Maybe he had, but his owner let him loose or something. I sure as hell didn't know, but that was my best guess.

I gladly would've stayed home from school another day if my mom hadn't made me get up the next morning and get ready. I still felt awful, but I managed to pull on a shirt and pair of jeans that kind of matched and catch the school bus just as it got to the stop.

The second I got to school, I dropped my shit off at my locker and nearly ran to go buy a coffee from the little school store downstairs. I was in such a rush I ended up tripping in the middle of the halls, my binder and textbooks spilling out of my arms.

"Mother fucking shit fuck-!" I snarled, scrambling for my stuff. I was not a morning person, especially not before I had my coffee.

"Here-" a cheerful voice said, handing me my history textbook. I glanced up to see a real-life Disney Prince holding the book out to me. His black hair was parted cutely down the center of his face, keeping it out of his enormous dark brown eyes. Freckles were dotted across his cheeks, and he was flashing his white teeth at me as I numbly took my textbook from him.

"Uh- thanks-" I managed. No homo no homo no homo-

I snatched up my binder and stood up. He stood up with me. His eyes met mine, and suddenly his face fell, his eyes widening in shock. A moment later I wondered if I had imagined it, because when I looked again, his grin was back. 

"Sorry-" I mumbled. He laughed. A laugh that seemed to light up the entire hallway, and I suddenly wasn't sure how much I needed that coffee anymore.

Not that I wasn't getting a coffee, but you know what I mean.

"It's not your fault that you tripped," he insisted. "I'm Marco, Marco Bodt."

"Jean Kirschtien." I returned.

"Jean..." He repeated, thoughtfully. "Were you getting coffee?" 

I nodded. Even if I hadn't been before, I would've been now.

"A-ah, I was headed that way too." 

He seemed slightly nervous, but I ignored it and walked with him down to the school store. 

We purchased two coffees (well at least, he did- Marco refused to let me pay of for mine) and started back up to my history class. He was limping slightly as he walked, and I briefly wondered what was wrong until I got distracted by our conversation.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say it was a relief to talk to someone other than Eren (remember that asshole I mentioned earlier?) or Armin (who was pretty much my only friend, though he was still better friends with Eren). 

I loved watching Marco talk. His face was lit up, his eyebrows arched high and his freckles like the constellations in the sky. He was just being overall beautiful, which wasn't fair. No one had given him the right to make me question my sexuality. 

Something about him was off though. When he wasn't talking, he was clutching the leather necklace he wore around his neck, rubbing the little charm attached to it.

"What is that?" I asked, finally, pointing.

"Hm? Oh-" He held it up to let me see. It was a tiny wolf, intricately carved out of wood and attached to the necklace by a little metal ring. It briefly reminded me of my encounter with the wolves several days previous, but I shoved the thought to the back of my mind. 

"I like it," I commented. "Did you make it?"

"Oh no- A friend of mine gave it to me a few years ago." Marco smiled at the little wolf figurine.

"It's pretty cool, man." 

Marco hesitated. "Thank you. That actually means a lot to me."

"No problem," I shrugged, casually. "So you live pretty close to here?"

"Yeah, a few blocks away. On Sina Road-" 

"I live a few blocks away from there! Isn't that right next to the woods?" 

"Y-yeah." He started rubbing the little wolf figure again. 

"We could walk home together if you wanted." I shrugged again, praying he'd accept. One person should never be allowed to look so fucking ADORABLE. Adorable was not a something I used to describe people often, but it was the only way to sum up Marco Bodt in only one word. 

"That sounds nice." Marco's grin returned, though it still seemed a little forced. 

"How come I've never seen you around?" I asked him, sipping my coffee and pausing in the doorway of my history classroom. 

He shrugged. "This is my first year at Trost High, so no one else has really seen me around either." 

"Well, I'LL see you around. Meet me at my locker after school- #713." I said, then ducked into my history class.

"Uh- okay- see ya!" Marco waved in my direction, then started towards his own class.

I plopped down into my desk, the cold metal chair almost freezing my ass off as I dropped my binder on the desktop, then began to guzzle down my coffee.

It was going to be a long day, I decided.

* * * 

I waited at my locker after school, casually leaning against it and trying to look cool, though my backpack was making it hard to do so without breaking my back, so finally I just stood there and searched the halls for my Freckled Prince.

Just as I was about to consider the option that I'd been ditched, I spotted Marco walking slowly down the hall and surveying each locker number, closely.

"Hey," I called to him. Marco didn't seem to hear me, so I walked up to him and waved. "Marco." He jumped.

"Huh? Oh- I was looking for your locker. I forgot the number, I just remembered it was in the seven-hundreds-" He gave be an embarrassed smile.

It was lightly raining outside, so we both put up the hoods on our jackets before walking outside. Trost normally had the absolute SHITTIEST weather, but it actually wasn't too bad today.

"So you live pretty close to the woods, right?" I asked Marco, after we'd been walking a while. He visibly stiffened, then nodded. 

"Do you ever..." I hesitated. "...ever GO in them-?"

"No! It's really dangerous, Jean!" He gasped, as if horrified by my proposition. "You could get lost or eaten or-"

"Relax," I placed a hand on his shoulder, staring up at him. "It's not that bad. I go in there all the time. I was going to explore it today- You should come with me." 

"You're going BACK?? After you were almost killed by wolves-?" 

I froze. "How do you know about that?" I asked, quietly. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened, there was no reason someone I just met should.

Marco's already large eyes grew wider, gazing at me, fearfully. He placed his hands protectively in front of him, laughing, nervously.

"F-forget I said anything-"

"Marco," I repeated, frowning. "HOW do you know about that?" 

"Uh, I-" he desperately looked around, as if hoping someone would save him. "-I gotta go!" He started running as fast as he could to get away from me, bolting down the sidewalk. 

"Marco!" I chased after him, refusing to let him get away that easily. "Marco Bodt! Get the hell back over here and tell me how you knew!" 

After several blocks of running, I felt winded and my breath was coming in short gasps. Marco was FAST, though I could tell he was in pain while he ran. I thought back to his limp earlier, feeling a little guilty. Then I remembered he was the one who should be feeling guilty and kept running. I pushed on until I made it to a fairly average looking white house, where Marco was running up the walkway and fumbling for his keys to unlock the house. I took the chance to put on a burst of speed, getting to the front door just as Marco had managed to close and lock it.

"Marco!!!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the door. "Marco!"

A tiny muffled voice on the other side answered, "Polo!" Then Marco's response of, "James!" 

I stood there for another five minutes, waiting, then finally sighed.

"Fine. You win, Marco. For today. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and walked back home, sure that I'd get an answer tomorrow.

* * * 

Marco didn't show up at school the next day.

In fact, he didn't come back to school for the rest of the week, much to my annoyance. So on Friday afternoon after school, I walked over to his house and knocked on the door. I wanted an answer for how he knew something I hadn't told a soul about. 

A little boy opened the door. He couldn't have been older then three or four, but he looked exactly like a younger version of Marco, minus the dark brown eyes. Instead, one of his eyes was a startling icy blue, while the other was a milk chocolate color. The little boy stared up at me, gnawing on a cookie and chewing, noisily. 

Neither of us said anything. We must've stood there staring at each other for a full two minutes until finally I nervously cleared my throat. Children scared the fuck out of me- an example being the little fucker in front of me that was analyzing me with his multicolored eyes. 

"Can I talk to Marco?" I finally got the courage to ask.

The little boy instantly whipped around, then shrieked, "POLO!" back into the house, making me jump. 

The were the muted thuds of footfalls running from across the hall, then a shirtless Marco appeared in the doorway, wearing only orange pajama pants covered in little jack-o-lanterns and his hair sticking out in different directions out of his head. There were extremely prominent bags under his eyes. Maybe he really WAS sick. If he was, he still managed to look hot despite it. 

"James, what're you-" Marco glanced over at the doorway, his eyes widening in shock. "J-Jean? What a... Pleasant surprise..." He said, weakly. 

"Polo! Polo!" James shouted, tugging at Marco's arm. "Pick me up!" 

I opened my mouth to retort, but Marco held up a hand to stop me.

"Hold on-" he said, then glanced back at James. "What's the magic word?" 

"Pleaaaaaassssssse?" James begged. 

"Please what?"

"Please now." 

Marco laughed, then bent down to pick him up, tossing him gently over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. James squealed in delight, his legs flailing in the air. 

"Wait! Wait! Down, Polo!" He squeaked. "Please!" 

They both laughed as Marco set him down. 

"Can Polo get a kiss?" Marco asked, kneeling down to James's height and tapping the side of his cheek. 

James giggled and pecked Marco's cheek, then ran off shouting about TV.

Marco stood back up. I felt like I was invading something private- Like I was intruding on their perfect little lifestyle. 

But I had a job to get done.

"Tell me how you knew about the wolves." I said, frowning at him. I had one hand on the front door so that he couldn't close it on me without breaking every bone in my hand.

"I CAN'T tell you," Marco insisted. I raised an eyebrow. "I... I can't explain it. I'll get in trouble." 

"With WHO? Were you stalking me or something?"

"N-no! Of course not! I'd never- I just-" He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "You're the most stubborn person I know, Jean Kirschtien."

"Yeah, I get told that a lot." I agreed with a smirk. "So you'll tell me?"

Marco pressed his lips together, in deep thought, then gave a small nod.

"You're going to regret this... You're going to make ME regret this..." He muttered. "Just- let me get some clothes on and we'll go-"

"Wait you're fucking serious?" 

"Apparently."

"Jean: 1, Marco: 0." I declared, grinning. 

Marco gave me a desperate look, like he was begging me to change my mind, then sighed. 

"Give me five minutes." 

"Deal."

He shut the door, and I began to count: one one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand-

~End of Chapter One~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments and kudos, so please do if you read something you like. This story is going on a short hiatus while I work on another JeanMarco fic that should be uploaded sometime soon, but chapter two of this fic is in-progress, so hopefully expect an update within the next month or two. 
> 
> ~My Tumblr is thedoublejinx~


End file.
